


Too much love kills me

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: “过分的爱情是有害的过多的感情是痛苦的有害的人就是你”
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

他醒来的时候头疼得要死，沉重的眼皮像是被人揍过一样肿胀着，嘴巴张了张，里面干成一片沙漠，黏腻的舌苔在疯狂叫嚣对清水的渴求。

这是一个寻常的糟糕早晨，他同之前每次一样想不起来自己有没有喝酒，熬到几点才睡，是不是做了梦。事实上，他恢复意识之后，暂时只被一个念头占据了全部的思绪。

——昨天晚上，他和龙俊亨分手了。

又一次。

-

梁耀燮和龙俊亨第一次分手的时候闹出的动静要比现在大得多。他太相信两个人堆积了五六年的默契和感情基础，以至于在表白的时候就已经庄重地做好了和对方共度一生的准备，当然反之，第一次分手也是他抱着老死不相往来的决绝心态悲伤又严肃地提出的。

当时的梁耀燮——更年轻，更固执，完全没有想过他其实可以欲擒故纵地闹一场，而不是如此真情实感地大动干戈。他的认真吓坏了龙俊亨，后者顶着被经纪人骂得狗血淋头的危险翘了班跑到他家，敲开他家的门，胖舌头支支吾吾还没说出什么话，眼泪就先下来了。

还在气头上的梁耀燮打了龙俊亨一拳，龙俊亨没有躲，痛苦地蜷缩起来，靠着梁耀燮矮一些的肩头不停流泪。后来梁耀燮搂着他，两人哭了半个夜晚，又用剩下半个夜晚的时间做到精疲力竭地睡去，直到第二天中午被尹斗俊十万火急的电话叫起来。

两个人一起出门往公司赶。上车的时候龙俊亨还特意拿了一条毛毯垫在副驾驶，梁耀燮有点脸红，小心地把发疼的屁股挪上去坐好，龙俊亨就凑过去帮他系安全带，然后带着安抚和歉意亲吻他的嘴唇。

“对不起。”他说，语气轻柔而真挚。“我爱你，我希望这是我们第一次，也是最后一次分手。”

“我也是。”梁耀燮回应道，回吻那张桃心唇。

即使他隐约开始对这一点抱有疑虑。

-

“你和龙俊亨又吵架了？”

梁耀燮对着手机里的新消息无可奈何地皱眉。“又”这个字用得很好，但并不能算是“吵架”那么一回事。

他被迫着不情不愿地想起昨晚他和龙俊亨在后者的工作室难能可贵又令人憎恶的一个小时相处时间。在此之前他们大概有一个星期没有好好说过话了，龙俊亨家也不回，在剧组和工作室两点一线忙得连轴转，梁耀燮则是在为临近的音乐节做排练，还有每晚的梦电台的工作，连回龙俊亨的消息都有时差。终于昨天他加班完成了录播，赶在龙俊亨回剧组之前有一个半小时的时间去工作室找他，他特意开车去一家进口超市买了龙俊亨最近迷上的果汁啤酒，结果回去的路上赶上堵车，梁耀燮忍住不停按喇叭的冲动，有些丧气地开始后悔自己因为买啤酒耽误了和龙俊亨见面的时间。

特别是当他把车停好，发现时间只剩不到一个小时。

梁耀燮不记得争吵的导火索是什么了，或许是因为他太在意被夺走的半个小时而感到过度的焦躁，亦或是龙俊亨对他的焦躁完全不以为意，也可能是他们在对方面前都变成了易燃易爆的危险品。总之最后那些啤酒摔碎在了地上，金色的泡沫把龙俊亨心爱的脚垫彻底毁了，还有梁耀燮的手，手心被玻璃渣划出一道口子，往外渗着小小的血珠。

吵了吵了，摔也摔了，现在只剩一句话可以给满地的狼藉画上一个不算圆满的句号。总要有人开口，所以梁耀燮就那么说了。

“分手吧。”

真不应该去买啤酒的。他对上龙俊亨抬头看着他的眼睛想。

-

他们最长的一次分手持续了半年。半年里龙俊亨甚至交了一个新的女朋友，女孩对他们的过往一无所知，甚至组合里最喜欢的人还是梁耀燮。所以当龙俊亨私下把她介绍给成员们的时候，他真的不知道该用什么样的表情面对这个笑容灿烂热情的，龙俊亨的新任恋人。

“你好啊，”他握了握女孩的手，几乎脱口而出那些指向性明显的，带着恶意的话。“和俊亨交往，以后即使分手了也会拥有一首属于自己的歌，是不是还挺划算的？”

不明所以的女孩对着自己最喜欢的成员轻快地笑起来，没有发现背后的龙俊亨皱起的眉头。

16年对组合是艰辛的一年，如果说第一次分手时梁耀燮脑子里还会不可抑制地冒出单飞的想法，这一次却想也不敢想了。李起光肩膀上的伤总是反复，孙东云会累到在各种地方睡着，身为队长的尹斗俊私下几乎失去了笑容，龙俊亨则是完全把工作室当家。每个人都很辛苦，梁耀燮只是看着他们疲惫的脸就觉得自己所谓的失恋既愚蠢又多余，于是那段时间里，强烈的自我厌恶逼迫着他重新靠近龙俊亨，试图让两人重新回到好友阶段的“正轨”，起码在表面上。

最初龙俊亨有些报复性地对他不予理睬。打歌期间组合录节目，很经典的猜人游戏，龙俊亨被指定的部位是手，几乎时间一到他就迫不及待从梁耀燮手中抽离。对方没有对他故意的挑衅做出任何回应，“...因为最后的手是俊亨啊。”这么回答的时候梁耀燮甚至是自然地笑着的。

之后龙俊亨也不再自讨没趣，他们再次惊人地达成了一致对外的默契。

新公司成立的那一天所有人都喝得有点多，尤其是龙俊亨。他把自己灌得东倒西歪，整个人似乎放空了一切，贴在梁耀燮身上一个劲地对着他的耳朵吐出醉醺醺的热气。气氛奇怪又热烈，就在梁耀燮犹豫是推开他还是亲吻他的时候，龙俊亨直愣愣地站起来，像发现新大陆一样宣布，他不仅分手了，而且不会为她写一首属于她的歌。

“我以后只想给一个人写歌。”龙俊亨说，声音里挂着重重的鼻音。”虽然他可能已经不愿意听了。“

梁耀燮不敢抬头。龙俊亨的话让他眼眶发湿，同时又不可避免地害怕在对方眼睛里看到的都是自作多情，或者更糟，比如说盈满的爱意。

-

“伤口还疼吗？”

梁耀燮没想到再见面时龙俊亨第一句话居然问起了这个。“没感觉了。”他说，摸了摸涂过创可贴的鼓起来的地方。那瓶液体创可贴还是两人在日本时，由于龙俊亨充满对受伤的忧患意识买来屯着的。梁耀燮为此笑话过他，现在看来倒好像龙俊亨早知道有这么一天而提前给他做了准备。

“是吗。”龙俊亨往杯子里丢了一块方糖，搅拌着变冷的液体。他通常只喝黑咖啡，梁耀燮知道那颗方糖是他为了转移话题稍稍挤出停顿时间的把戏。果然，他说：“你打算买一块新的脚垫给我吗？”

“不打算。”梁耀燮不准备遂他的意。“你打算赔给我一道伤口的疼痛和堵在路上的时间吗？无论你怎么想，你做不到，所以我们扯平了。”

他猜龙俊亨的咖啡尝起来一定又苦又酸又甜。因为喝下去的人强忍着面无表情，眉头蹙起一小块，漂亮的脸上变成他最痛恨的表情。一种纯粹的，敷衍式的隐忍，好像站在原地继续听他说话是某种自我牺牲。梁耀燮每次看到龙俊亨无声的讥讽就会忍不住说一些难听的话来戳破这张耐心的面具，然后龙俊亨为了回击就会说更难听的话，如此循环，直到一方动手为止。

“好吧，非常公平。”龙俊亨说，意识到什么似的把皱起的眉毛揉开。“我要排练了，你要留下来吗？”他问，语气礼貌得不合时宜。

“不了，这就走。”梁耀燮当然不会留在这里。与龙俊亨相反，他完全不想假惺惺地打过招呼再离开。

“啊，那我们开始第一首歌吧——”

梁耀燮在音乐方面过人的敏感让他对龙俊亨歌曲的熟悉度甚至比龙俊亨本人还要高。所以当乐队老师敲下改过编曲的第一个乐符，梁耀燮就记起了那首歌的名字。名字还是他起的，龙俊亨报曲名的时候总是抱怨过它长的过分。

”——来吧，‘Too much love kills me’。“

-

“耀燮，我为你写了一首歌，你想过来听听吗？”

持续失眠的梁耀燮对着这条深夜消息抓了抓头发。鉴于他们私下还处于再次分手没多久的尴尬期，他真的不是很想一收到消息就出门去夜访龙俊亨的工作室，仿佛他们直至今晚还是亲密的恋人一样。

但是他更不想拒绝龙俊亨。毕竟之前对方用带着委屈的鼻音说“虽然他可能已经不愿意听了”的时候，梁耀燮几乎下意识地在心里回答“不是的”。当然后面还有后续，他没有说出口的是，“只是我不知道我还能不能听下去”。

最终梁耀燮还是抱着试探的心态开车去了工作室。龙俊亨预感到他会来一样开了门，背后是音乐声和一屋子淡淡的酒气，环抱住他后背的手上还握着一只玻璃杯，里面空空如也，只有冰块清脆地晃动。

梁耀燮捏着醉鬼粉红色的脖子想把他扯开，龙俊亨吃痛地皱了皱鼻子，发出一声撒娇似的轻呼。“耀燮......”他说，软绵绵的手臂勉强维持抱住梁耀燮的姿势。“你来听听我写给你的歌吗？”

“闭嘴，我在听了。”梁耀燮以这个怪异的姿势拖着他把两个人弄到沙发上。“...你要是想让我听清楚的话就安静点。”

龙俊亨笑了笑，把头埋在他的颈窝里。

“你不是什么好人 但为什么总是想起你

你是我见过的人中最坏的

你就像喜欢的衣服上的污点

想弄掉却弄不掉”

龙俊亨在歌中的自己唱到每一个从喉咙里发出来的低音时，都贴在梁耀燮的耳边同步发出了那个压抑的，低沉的声音。一次，两次，三次，四次，每次都碾过梁耀燮敏感的耳垂，清晰得听起来像是直接回响在对方颅内。

“怎么样？”他吻了吻梁耀燮的喉结，语气中的笑意十分明显。“每一个字都是想着你写的......耀燮啊，和我们一模一样吧，不是吗？”

“过分的爱情是有害的

过多的感情是痛苦的

有害的人就是你”

有什么温热的东西滴到了龙俊亨脸上。他抬头看见梁耀燮湿润的眼眶，便凑过去把那些咸涩的液体都舔进嘴里。“为什么哭了？”他问。“你不喜欢吗？”

“不，”梁耀燮说，任凭更多的眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，可笑地挂在下巴上。“这是一首......很好的歌。”

“是吗。”龙俊亨说，眼睛不知道是因为酒精还是对方的泪水逐渐发红。“那你为它起个名字吧，起一个名字它就属于你了。”

“你会恨我的。”梁耀燮注视着他被白发衬托得格外红的眼睛，在里面看到同样的自己。“恨我吧，因为我会取一个很长的名字，比如说那句歌词，‘过分的爱情是有害的’。“

”好，就叫这个。“龙俊亨答应了，向前一点去够他的嘴唇。

在被龙俊亨吻住之前，梁耀燮隐约听到他用微不可闻的声音说了一句：”我恨你。“

-

睡眠不足又强打精神的结果就是，晚上录完电台下班的时候他的头已经微微发晕了。29岁的身体不断警告他要早睡早起，甚至剥夺了他偶尔讨价还价的资格，这让梁耀燮不禁怀念起年轻一些的自己，精力充沛到无论通宵赶行程还是和龙俊亨连着做好几次都不成问题。

龙俊亨是容易感到疲劳的体质，所以通常他都是十分节制的保守型选手。梁耀燮在床上最大的乐趣就是借自己优秀的体力把对方折腾到疲惫的极点，然后趴在龙俊亨没有一丝力气的身上抹一抹他鼻尖和脸颊上的汗珠。龙俊亨不喜欢他乱动，总会发出黏糊糊的鼻音表示抗议，那是梁耀燮觉得他最可爱的时候。

他们已经很久没有做过了。昨天开车时他还在想，就算没有时间来一发，至少也可以好好吮一吮那张厚实的嘴唇。

结果自始至终他也没有得到一个吻，取而代之的是一堆刺得他心口发疼的恶语。如果可以回到一个小时之前，梁耀燮会毫不犹豫地给满心欢喜的自己一个耳光，但是他不能。满满一袋子沉甸甸的果汁啤酒看起来就像个笑话，他把袋子提起来松了手，落到地上的玻璃瓶碎裂发出的动静夹杂龙俊亨吃惊的吸气，胜过那首该死的歌，填满了整个工作室。

”抱歉。“梁耀燮说，面无表情地捡起半瓶还在往外流的啤酒。”你还想喝一口吗？“

玻璃裂痕划破了他的手掌，龙俊亨看着血珠滴进白色的泡沫里，抿着嘴唇一言不发。梁耀燮耸耸肩，丢了瓶子，表示明白对方的拒绝。

”分手吧。“他说，捋一把自己的头发，手在放下之前飞快拭了一下眼角，生怕那里有什么透明闪烁的东西会被龙俊亨看到。

-

回家才发现楼道里的声控灯坏了，怎么喊都没反应。梁耀燮摸着黑轻车熟路地走到家门，密码键盘在黑暗里发着蓝色的光，很微弱，但足以让他看清站在门口的不止他一个人。

梁耀燮无法自控地心跳加速。不用看清也知道那人是谁，除了龙俊亨，没有第二个人会在他按密码的时候站在他背后直勾勾地看而不是扭过头。

“你换了密码。”背后的人听起来闷闷的。“不是昨天晚上才分手吗？”

”是啊，“梁耀燮打开门，一只手撑在门框上，回头看着他。”正是已经分手了，才不想让你进来的。“

龙俊亨穿了衬衫西裤，梁耀燮认得那是林贤宇的扮相，除此之外他还提着一个塑料袋。

”我...请了假，一个小时之后就要回去。“黑暗里他看不清龙俊亨的表情，只有那双眼睛，疲惫得让人心软。”我还带了一些鸡尾酒——它们是无酒精的，伤口痊愈之前你还是别......“

”你是来干什么的？“梁耀燮打断他，像一只张牙舞爪的猫，虚张声势地守着自己最后的领地。”道歉？赔罪？还是准备和我再吵一遍？“

那双眼睛里的疲惫加深了。龙俊亨放下手中的塑料袋，空出的手臂试探地停顿，见他没有排斥才慢慢抱住了他。”我是来让你睡个好觉的。“他说，吻了吻近在咫尺的耳朵，声音轻得像在唱安眠曲。

梁耀燮吸了吸鼻子。温暖的怀抱，亲昵的耳语，良好的睡眠......他需要这个，迫切地需要，在每一次和龙俊亨分手之后，尽管他固执的骄傲总是不屑于承认这一点。

”让我进去，好吗？“龙俊亨说，抚着他的背。”除了这些酒，我还欠你一个吻，至少让我把它还给你再赶我走。“

他发现自己没有理由不回抱住对方。明明在路上回想起来的还是一张可憎的脸，可等龙俊亨和他的距离重新归零的时候，梁耀燮又觉得他美好得不可思议，以至于会彻底忘记刚刚到底有多不爱这个人。

他把龙俊亨拉进来，带上门，完全没去在意那些酒还被放在楼道里。除了找回自己失落的吻，他不想在意任何一件多余的事情。

”让我入睡吧，俊亨。“他说，轻轻亲了亲渴望已久的桃心唇。”今晚我真的很想睡个好觉。“

fin


	2. On rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风格完全不一致的无聊后续

-

空气里有一股清新的，湿润的泥土味道。

梁耀燮打开窗户的时候就闻到了这种在初秋时并不常见的气味。窗外的天色是灰暗的，但并不阴郁，只是隐约有些发冷的感觉。天气预报没有提示这是一个下雨的日子，但是梁耀燮有一种预感，他可能暂时走不出这间屋子了。

有人在他打算转身拿外套之前从后面抱住了他。

“在看什么？”龙俊亨的声音听起来心情很好，因好奇向前凑的脑袋擦过他的脸颊，蹭出些微微发痒的感觉。梁耀燮摸了摸那张近在咫尺的漂亮脸蛋，不确定要不要把自己对于雨天的预感告诉龙俊亨，毕竟靠在他肩上的人特意空出了时间留给两个人约会，甚至已经订好了餐厅，他几乎可以想象出来雨滴掉落后对方失落而委屈的眼睛。

“没什么。”他最终还是选择让老天做坏人。“你的曲子忙完了？”

“demo发给泰洙了，剩下的让他去忙吧。”龙俊亨放开抱着他的手，转而搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍。“对不起啊，等很久了吧？我换个衣服就出门。”

“不久，”梁耀燮闭上眼睛，让对方的嘴唇短暂地吻过他的。“俊亨的话，我等多久都可以。”

”......什么啊？说什么呢？“

再睁眼的时候就看到龙俊亨挡着嘴，被取悦而弯起来的眼睛不好意思地看着他，嘴上还是依依不饶。”你是耀燮没错吧？耀燮的嘴巴什么时候也会冒出甜言蜜语了......“

梁耀燮不理会他掩盖害羞的挖苦，不轻不重地拍了拍他的屁股。”去吧，我等多久无所谓，老天可等不了你太久。“

”哈？“

“没什么...”意识到自己有些说漏嘴了，梁耀燮推了推他的腰。”快去吧。”

结果到底还是下起了雨。龙俊亨把自己关在衣帽间里，对一切充耳不闻，只有梁耀燮带着一点淡淡的愁苦靠在窗边看着越来越大的雨点打在地上。

并不是因为下雨的日子而愁苦，而是对即将从衣帽间出来的龙俊亨的心情感到担忧。梁耀燮说实话并不是真的在意所谓的安排，和龙俊亨待在一起，哪怕只能被困在有些杂乱的工作室，他也完全没有异议。

但龙俊亨似乎并不这么想。

上次分手一定是吓到他了，或者成为了压垮积累过多的骆驼的稻草。以至于最近龙俊亨面对梁耀燮时常常就像个急于证明自己的孩子，一直塞给他过分的爱意和热情。这样的龙俊亨成为了梁耀燮新的折磨，让他时常为电台下班后总是在保姆车里等着他的人感到头疼，但看到龙俊亨见到他时微笑起来的桃心唇，又忍不住更多地感到不可抑制的安心。

——新的，甜蜜的折磨。梁耀燮对此有些无可奈何，但龙俊亨大概给了他一个更好的心软的理由。他还没来得及告诉对方，他感激他，并且毫无疑问比以前更需要爱他了。他在找一个机会。

终于，直到外面开始打雷，这位甜蜜的折磨才被惊动得走出衣帽间。

”下雨了？“龙俊亨的嘴巴张成一个”O“。”天气预报明明没有说过会下雨......下得很大吗？还能出门吗？“

”现在看起来很大。“梁耀燮说。龙俊亨正看着窗外，而他看着龙俊亨。”也许只是阵雨，也许会下一晚上......谁知道呢。“

”哎一西，我们现在好像出不去了......怎么办啊，餐厅都订好了，而且这个月可能找不出来其他的时间一起出门了。“

看见对方的肩膀泄气地微微塌下去的时候，一种纯粹的柔软情绪击中了梁耀燮，让他几乎有一点想笑。

”俊亨啊......“他用唱歌时特有的甜蜜嗓音叫着男朋友的名字。”俊亨俊亨俊亨啊。“

龙俊亨回过头的眼神带着疑惑。他在衣帽间给自己挑了衬衫西裤，梁耀燮知道是他最近迷上了电视剧里的扮相，据他所言因为这样穿能让他感觉自己更年轻。他的衬衫贵的吓人，梁耀燮不喜欢这一点，但龙俊亨对得起这份昂贵，起码他觉得龙俊亨让这件衬衫真正发挥了价值。

“不用这么紧张，不出门也没关系。”梁耀燮靠过去，把漂漂亮亮的男朋友推到窗边的墙上。“我们还有别的事情可以做。”

涂了唇膏的桃心唇看起来就像等待着被亲吻，他含住厚实的嘴唇吮了吮，满足地听到对方带着鼻音的喘息。

“耀，耀燮......真的要做吗？”

“这样不是也很好吗？反正哪里都去不了。”梁耀燮伸手拨弄衬衫的第一颗扣子。”俊亨今天这么好看，出不去也不能浪费啊。“

龙俊亨听着他的话又笑起来。梁耀燮忍不住凑过去亲吻他弯弯的眉眼，然后在鼓起来的脸颊上轻轻咬了咬。

“起码去沙发上吧，我们好像已经过了在墙上站着就做完的年纪了。”

“没关系，”梁耀燮靠着他的颈窝，闭眼忍受着龙俊亨伸进衣服里体温微凉的手。“你没力气的话，我可以自己动。”

他们做得很缓，梁耀燮被一边插入一边吻着脖子的时候还有力气侧头看看窗外的天气。只是雨水把玻璃打得模模糊糊，他并不能看清什么，而且龙俊亨埋到体内深处的东西也在不断拉回他的注意力。

”耀燮，专心一点。“龙俊亨贴在他的耳边。”你提的建议，你需要为此负责。“

他是对的。梁耀燮在被顶得双腿发软，不得不让龙俊亨搂着他的腰才能站住的时候想。沙发是个多好的地方。

“那家餐厅的预定要作废了......以后不知道什么时候才能订到。”

“下...次，下下次，“梁耀燮不知道他为什么在这种时候还会有心情提起这件事。”或者...等你退，退伍......回来......”

他们未来的时间还有很长，这是他在意识略微涣散的当下唯一确信的一点。

然后他感觉到后背贴上了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。不过即使不用回头，他也能看到龙俊亨靠在他背上笑起来的样子。

等做完这一次。梁耀燮想。等我能说出一句完整的话，我就要告诉他，我爱他。

fin


End file.
